User blog:JulianThehunter/Homn ley-KaK
—Homn ley's Battle Cry '1 Biography' ''Homn ley is an adventurer that came from The Earthrealm, the elder gods made him a task, to talk with raiden about the secret attack from the tarkatans and baraka to the earthrealm, But he forgot due to the sorcery of shang tsung. Now, as he forgot everything he must do, he's now destined to be a warrior in the mortal kombat for ensure his survival, but now. he forgot that his real task is to warn raiden about the raid of tarkatans, but as he forgot that, now, his real task, Is to take control of the power for capture all other worlds, As he entered the kontest neutrally, his fate between evil and good is choosen by his actions around, He can Konquer other worlds as he's dreaming in the kontest, but he can also warn raiden of the attacks from the tarkatans and baraka, for ensure the survival of earthrealm, and the confidence of raiden and the other forces of light at him,He entered the Kontest as he had time,the elder gods gave to him a ablity to know some things, but due to shang tsung sorcery, he forgot half of them, he only remembers the name of some kombatants, now, he must choose, follow the path of good, join the forces of light and their battle for ensure earthrealm survival, or Join the dark side, and make his way through the force of the light, and become a powerfull dark warrior. 2 Combat characteristics 'Powers and Abilities' His powers are given by the elder gods, even if they arent powerfull, they can stun the enemy, or even knock him out for some seconds. Signature Movements *'Lighthing kicks: The player will make a kick in the air, if the hit is succesfull, the player will still kick the opponent until the opponent lose his stability and falls. this power can be blocked. The movement enhaced consist that the player will make a roundhouse kick and then he will make the lighthing kick *'Inmobility: '''the player will throw 2 shuriken at both legs, stunning the target, the power can be staked if the opponent evades the power jumping or blocking crouched, the enhanced consist that the player will throw 4 shurikens, 2 to both legs, the enemy will fall, and then the other 2 will throw them at the chest *'Sword throw: 'the player will throw his own sword to the opponent. the sword will teleport back at the hand of the player, the enhanced consist in the same sword throw, but this time, the sword will stay in the chest of the opponent, and the player teleports and takes the sword, lifting the opponent in air and dropping him with so severe force, the opponent will fall to the ground *'Wall breaker: 'This is a move he earned through his own, it consists on a punch in the heart of the opponent, stunning them.the enhanced of this movement consist in 2 wall breakers, one in the heart, and another in the back *'Healing potion: 'he drags out a potion from his coat and drink it, healing him, this move will be losing effect the times the player uses it, for example, it will heal the 15% of healt, and it will be reduced per 3 until it reaches to 1% *'Strong push: 'this move is also in his own, he pushes the opponent with his hand and leave the opponent far from him, the enhanced consist in a push to the air and a punch when the opponent is about to fall. *'X-ray move - The death list: 'Homn ley makes a wall breaker, if succesfull the hit, he will punch the enemy in the back, destroying the spine and the bones, then, he moves infront and punches the character with his elder god glove in the head, breaking the Jaw and the skull. Fatalities *'Break through: 'The player will drag out his sword and will cut the opponent legs, then, the player will cut the opponent in half *'Last one standing: 'The player will cut both legs of the opponent, then, the player will slash trought the middle, separating the body in 2 parts *'Secret fatality - Ending edge: '''The player drags out his sword and will stab the oppponent in the belly, then the player moves his sword left and right, cutting the stomach in half, then, the player cuts the head of the enemy and crush it with his Foot. *Other finishers *Friendship: Sword cream: homn ley will throw 3 flavors from ice to the air and they will fall in the sword of the player, and the player will start to eat them with caution of not cutting his own tongue *Animality: Homn ley turns in a tiger and throws against the opponent and will bite and slash the opponent to death *Hara Kiri: Honor death: Homn ley will drop his sword to the ground, will drag out a dagger and will stab himself in the chest *Babality: '''Homn ley will try to lighting kick his opponent, but he will fall to the ground with his back, he will starts crying. Category:Blog posts